1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates, in general, to book marks and, more specifically, to book marks which are releasably attachable to a book.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Book marks are commonly used to mark a page location in a book where the reader has stopped reading. Typically, book marks are in the form of a thin, planar member which is insertable between the pages of a book and can be removed from the book when the user desires to read the book.
However, since most book marks are not attached to the book itself in some manner, there is a frequent tendency for the book mark to be lost or misplaced after it has been removed from the book so that it cannot be easily found when the reader ceases reading and desires to mark his location in the book.
To overcome this problem, book marks have been devised which include a clip which is permanently or detachably attached to the book. Such clips have been attached to or inserted in the spine of the book cover and carry a ribbon or thin cord to mark a page in the book. While obviating the possibility of losing the book mark during reading, such attachable book marks have utilized complicated and therefore costly attachment means or clips which results in an increased manufacturing cost. Also, certain of these book marks are usable only with books in which the side pages are bound together themselves separate from the spine connecting the front and back covers of the book. As such, these book marks cannot be used on books in which the side edges of the pages are themselves secured directly to the spine and therefore lack a space between the spine and the side edges of the pages.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a book mark which is removably attachable to a book to prevent loss of the book mark when the book is being read. It would also be desirable to provide a removably attachable book mark which is inexpensive in cost and, further, is easy to use. Finally, it would also be desirable to provide a removably attachable book mark which is usable with all types of books, regardless of their construction.